Captain Falcon VS Viewtiful Joe
Captain Falcon VS Viewtiful Joe is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Fire Heroes with some speed and famous attacks. Which hero will burn the other? Interlude Wiz: Videogames has many fire heroes, and this fast heroes will fight for the death. Boomstick: Well both has popular finishing moves like Six Machine and my favorite the Falcon Punch. Wiz: Captain Falcon, F-Zero racer. Boomstick: And Viewtiful Joe, succesor of Captain Blue's legacy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Captain Falcon (Cues It's Nothing But A Sad Memory) Wiz: Douglas Jay Falcon was a officer who fighting for justice, but one day Douglas was fired for unknowing reasons. Douglas was a good officer, and his most famous attacks and techniques is learned in Port Town's temple. Boomstick: His job is be a bounty hunter and work in a bar, but Rick Wheeler watch him working in the bar with his clothes of racer. Next he surprised all the people and with Blue Falcon, his race ship, he won a F-Zero Grand Prix. (Cues Mute City) Wiz: Captain Falcon generally uses many advanced equipment, his helmet can use for two things. Number 1 is for finding the weak point for the opponent. Boomstick: And Number 2, for watch criminal's prize. And a gun for ranged battles but all love Captain Falcon for his speed and punches that he allways doing. Wiz: You need be qualified for enter in a F-Zero Grand Prix for the dangerous of the races. But Captain Falcon is really brave and dangerous. A Martial Arts master and he is hypersonic. Boomstick: I bet he could totally do that knife finger stabby game. Actually, Wiz, put your hand on the table. Wiz: NO! Not after last time! That poor intern... Boomstick: I camman I hypersonic. Returning in F-Zero, one blink could cost you your life. As an F-Zero racer, Falcon has reflexes far beyond normal humans, as he must avoid other racers and obstacles at intense speeds. (Cues Big Blue) Wiz: Captain Falcon's fighting style is a mix of karate, tae kwon do, kung fu, and street fighting. Falcon is well versed in these four fighting styles thanks to his bounty hunter experience as well as his rumored police force training. Captain Falcon also incorporates his pyrokenesis into some of his fighting moves. Boomstick: Falcon Kick is a move that Falcon slides towards his opponent or dives towards them in the air to unleash a quick flaming boot for kicking enemies faces. Wiz: The Captain can quickly dash towards the enemy and unleash a large fire uppercut with Raptor Boost. Captain Falcon can leap into the air and grab his opponents, further increasing his attributes in aerial combat with Falcon Dive. Falcon can also channel electricity into his knee for a devastating aerial attack, even he can paralyzed his opponent. (Cues The Meaning of Truth) Boomstick: And finaly the best and most powerful attack ever. The Falcon Punch. After charging up for a second, he can unleash a devastating Falcon-shaped flaming fist on his opponent. If the foe is damaged enough, there is a good chance this move will kill them. Captain Falcon can trick his enemy spin and clash a most powerfull Falcon Punch. And Wiz. (Music Stop) Wiz: Yes Boomstick? Boomstick: Let's try the falcon punch. Wiz: No no no no! Boomstick: FALCON PAUNCH! (Cues The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Windmill Hut) 1 month later Wiz: I hate you. (Cues The Meaning of Truth) Boomstick: He has won the F-Zero Grand Prix several times, played BeyBlade, and has defeated evil forces such as Black Shadow, and this guy destroy with just a punch a galaxy entery. But he can't resist the attack. Wiz: And his move are really easy for dodge. Despiste this, in generaly we love Captain Falcon. Black Shadow: My dream! Captain Falcon: Black Shadow! This is the day that I will send you into the hell! Rick Wheeler: Captain Falcon! Captain Falcon: Only a person can be Falcon if he has overcome Falcon. Rick Wheeler! This day you will start be a Falcon. ''Rick is surprised, Black Shadow and Captain Falcon exit of their vehicles. ''Black Shadow: I never will die! Nevar! Captain Falcon: FALCON PAUNCH! He punches Black Shadow's face and blue flames appears Rick Wheeler: Captain Falcon! Black Shadow and Captain Falcon die for the explotion. For the Falcon Punch he destroy the bomb, and the explotion destroy a Galaxy. Viewtiful Joe (Cues Blue The Justice) Wiz: Joe, Captain Blue movies' fanboy, in a date with his girlfriend Silva Joe choose the remake of the original movie. Boomstick: Joe is a fanboy, like our fanboys or Goku's fanboys. Deadpool: Hahaha, the haters gonna hate. Wiz: Get out of here Deadpool. Deadpool: Okey Ben. Deadpool closes the door. Wiz: The movie's antagonist, having seemingly defeated Captain Blue, suddenly reaches out of the screen and abducts Silvia, taking her into Movieland. Boomstick: The surprise is that the cliche antagonist wins the hero of the show. And no kiss, Joe is a loser. (Cues Inferno Lord) Wiz: Joe is likewise picked up and taken into Movieland by Captain Blue's giant mecha. Inside the movie, Joe must rescue Silvia from the evil Jadow, the game's organization of villains. To help him, Captain Blue entrusts him with a V-Watch, a device Joe can use to transform into a superhero upon saying the word "henshin. (Cues Power Rangers OP Theme) Boomstick: Go, go Viewtiful Rangers. If he hasn't a mecha he is a terrible loser. (Cues Joe the Hero) Wiz: Viewtiful Joe like most movie's heroes is acrobatic, and can keep with all group of enemies in seconds. Even he has many items or gatches that can help him. Like his helmet and his V. The V is terrible deadly, he can use like a boomerang and turn the attack into V in flames. Called Voomerang. Boomstick: V Bombs Joe juggles a bomb then kicks at the opponent that can explode moment later. The move can be charged with the button used determining the amount of time it takes to explode and the bomb can hit anyone, even Joe himself. And with this he destroy a moon. No really he freaking destroy a moon with just a single boom, this guy surprises me. Wiz: The surprise is because in another place that isn't movies he is an ordinary actor. The boomerang and bomb are toys. And his powers are only special effects. (Cues Mounting the Fighting) Boomstick: Joe knows fighting but he is recently a hero. Red-Hot Kick, Groovy Uppercut, Air Joe and V-Dodge. Wiz: Slow is a atack that Joe uses for slow the time for beat most enemies with more easily. Boomstick: Like Matrix! Wiz: Ahh, yes. Zoom paralyses his enemies for doing a mix of punches and kicks with many easilly and fast moves. Even his star move isn't the most powerfull. Boomstick: Gash, Mach Speed is a excelent move that Joe rapidly jabs at his enemy at high speeds while lines resembling photographic film scroll along the top and bottom of the screen, then ends the attack with a launching uppercut. Wiz: Using Viewtiful God Hand Joe jabs his opponent with both hands at close range with blue energy, then scrambles them up from inside and rips them out. This slows down the opponent. (Cues And You) Boomstick: Six Machinne is a fucking mecha. Anywhere Joe then uses the cannon to fire a single, powerful laser blast at his opponent. Wiz: Joe will be naive and a terrible hero, but he defeated evil, saved peoples and movies and even defeat Dante in a fair match becomes the strongest Capcom's character ever. Boomstick: And Joe is a Super Sentai. (Cues Mounting the Fighting) Joe: Go, Go, Baby! Joe transform into Viewtiful Joe. DEATH BATTLE! Joe enter into another movie for finding his friends, but he find another hero similar to Captain Blue. In this Captain Falcon moves near to Joe. Captain Falcon: Show me your moves! Joe: Well. Henshin. Go, Go, Baby! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEAh2lXXQzU Joe: Now I'm ready. He puts in fighting position. Captain Falcon is ready for fight. (Cues Mute City) FIGHT! Joe launch his Voomberang, but Captain Falcon easily catch the Voomberang put it in flames and throw it Joe. Joe kicks the V now he has again the V. Now he runs near to Captain Falcon but Captain Falcon uses a Falcon Kick sending the air to Joe. But now Joe is fighting in the air, Falcon is surprised of this and decide jump and use Falcon Dive. Joe: He falls in my trap. Joe decides uses Red-Hot Kick, but Falcon dodges the attack with Falcon Dive. And next fallls in land with Falcon Kick kicking Joe's head. Captain Falcon: Yes! Joe: No! He uses Mach Speed but Falcon uses Raptor Boost. A huge explotion appears and both fly. Joe not give ups and decides use another Mach Speed but Falcon protects himself and grab Joe. Captain Falcon: Is time for finish this. He throw Joe into the airs and next of two kicks into the air, next for a Knee of Justice and finally ......... (Cues Tsuna Awakens) Captain Falcon: FALCON PAUNCH! Joe: Now to fast! Joe uses Slow, and dodges the Falcon Punch for doing Viewtiful God Hand. Now Joe launch his V-Bombs and next he kicks the bombs near to the Captain, but Falcon jump and kicks Joe and uses his gun. Joe watching the bullets he lowers the bullets with Zoom even the Falcon is affected now Joe changes his weapon to the Six Machine. (Cues The Meaning of Truth) Joe: Six Machine. The Six Machine is charging the blast, but Falcon stand up and start running and he is faster than the blast, near to Joe Falcon: FALCON PAUNCH! The punch catches a enemy of Joe that was near. (Cues Red like Roses Part II Instrumental) Joe: What? Joe and Captain Falcon is collaboring fighting versus 1000 enemies. Falcon and Joe: FALCON PAUNCH! But one enemy put a boom into the ship. Falcon watch this and decide throw Joe in ship. Falcon: Is very dangerous for you, and you're a good fighter. ''He puts his hand of aproving. Falcon near to the boom decides doing a last Falcon Punch. The Ship is destroyed. And an explotion appears. '''K.O!' Joe knows that Falcon is good Falcon saving Joe's life but losing his life. Joe: Who is he? And sorry for you. Results Boomstick: Aswome fight, but who wins? Wiz: I mean Captain Falcon Boomstick: Six Machinne are moon buster, even Joe can slow time. But in another place except in a movie Joe isn't more than a normal actor. And Captain Falcon destroy the Galaxy. Wiz: But the fight is in Joe's Universe and Joe also is a director. Even the Falcon Punch only destroy the bomb killing him. Boomstick: So Joe wins, right? Wiz: No really the bomb needs the energy of something powerfull for destroying him and Captain Falcon destroy with help, but destroy the bomb and the bomb has this energy, so Falcon Punch has the energy of this but he can't doing this. Boomstick: The winner is the Falcon Punch! Not Captain Falcon the Falcon Punch. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music